


Just For Tonight

by SummerRaine14



Series: Spring Buggie Break [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Annoyed Betty, F/M, One Night Stand, Pregnancy Test, Spring Buggie Break, not a slow burn, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: When Betty and her best friend, Veronica, are invited to a party, she meets a man who changes her in an instant. Good girl Betty Cooper disappears, and of course, there's a price to pay.





	Just For Tonight

Betty Cooper was not the type of girl to have a one night stand, no, she was the type of girl always giving her best friend and college roommate lectures about how dangerous one night stands could be. But somehow, all it took was one brooding, dark haired, leather wearing man for her to lose all self control and logic. 

It all started during her Literary course when college socialite Cheryl Blossom approached her, “Betty, I will be attending a party over this weekend and was wondering if you and Veronica would like to join?” She asked, her infamous fake, yet extraordinarily bright smile on her face. Betty had never been able to say no to Cheryl, not in the early ages of kindergarten, nor in high school, and it had somehow gotten worse when they entered the same college. So, like Betty Cooper always does, she smiled and gave an answer, 

“Of course, Cheryl.” 

 

Now, as Betty sat on the edge of her bed, she wished that just for once, she let go of her good-girl image and said no like she wanted to. Parties were never Betty’s type, especially less now in New York, small town parties she could tolerate, but the ones she was forced to go to in the big city, she swore would be the death of her. But as much as Betty was nervous, she didn’t regret any of it for one second. It turns out, the party Cheryl invited them to was by an older man she met while walking through the city, and wanted the girls for protection. 

 

_ When they arrived, Veronica ventured off, as always, to find her play toy for that night. Betty had seen her leave with some tall, late 20’s man who had a small snake tattoo on his neck. But the person who really got Betty’s attention was the man who was obviously a few years older than herself, and stood alone in the corner of the room, watching around at everyone, but never interacting. He too, wore a leather jacket and had black hair, but his was hidden under a grey crown-shaped beanie besides one loose curl on his forehead.  _

_ Their had eyes had locked, and just like that, she was no longer the perfect pastel pink and blue cardigan wearing girl next door, somehow, all her self control was gone. She found herself walking towards him, and stopping to also lean against the wall in a way to avoid the people around them. A part of her praying he’d start the conversation, but another part of her just wanting to do it herself. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he spoke.  _

_ “You don’t like parties?” He asked, his husky voice sending chills down her spine.  _

_ Swallowing thickly, Betty turned to him and said, “No, I don’t.” She bit her lip before continuing, “What about you?”  _

_ “I’m not really here for the party.” He said, this time his voice cold and harsh.  _

_ Only slightly taken aback, Betty didn’t bother to dwell too much on his attitude, “What’s your name?”  _

_ That question caused a smile to fall on the older man’s face for the first time that night, and with a slight shake of his head, he turned to her, bent over so his mouth was no more than an inch away from her ear, “Come with me, and I’ll tell you.” Again, with no idea what had come over her, Betty didn’t bother to question it as she followed the man through the crowd of people and out the front door. He leaned against the wall, and pulled out a smoke, holding out his pack to offer her one, but she shook her head in response quickly, “The names Jughead, Jughead Jones.” With that, Betty took a step back. She had heard that name a few times, but never with anything good attached to it. Jughead Jones was famous in Riverdale, the youngest person to ever step up and be a leader of a gang that was set in the Southside of town. When Betty was about twelve, the gang up and moved themselves somewhere else, no one knew where, always keeping a low profile. There had been rumours of where the gang got to, but no one knew for certain. Although Jughead was famous, it was his last name that rang through the ears of every resident in Riverdale. “Your name?” He asked, for the first time in a long time, feeling completely uncomfortable with the situation at hand.  _

_ “Betty. Betty Cooper.”  _

 

Betty sighed as she continued to stare at the small box in her hands, feeling things she wish she didn’t as she remembered the way their bodies connected so well. 

 

_ Jughead and Betty drove back to his apartment, not far from where the party was being held and he led her to his bedroom. Despite bunking with his two best friends, being their ‘leader’ gave him the right to the biggest bed room, although it was furthest down the hall, Betty wasn’t complaining when her lips crashed with Jughead’s for the first time. He pushed her against the closed door and kissed her harshly, moving his mouth down her chin and then unbuttoning her cardigan to get better access to her throat. A small moan escaped as his teeth went into the flesh, Betty had never had someone who made something as small as a hickey feel so intense. As their bodies collided, she felt his hard length beneath Jughead’s jeans and smiled into his kiss, letting her hand shamelessly slide down to glide over the front of him, causing a groan to fall from his lips. Before Jughead knew what was happening, Betty had pushed him back and onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and smiled as he looked at her in complete and utter shock, Betty looked shy and innocent at a first glance, but here in his bedroom, all he saw was a young woman filled with desire. Betty slid down his body until her mouth was right above his cock, unbuckling his belt, his hips went up to tell her he was ready for her. Betty wasted no time putting her mouth around his length, starting slowly as she licked the pre-cum off his tip before taking as much of him in her mouth as possible, he groaned so hard it made the wet pool between her lengths intensify. As Betty sucked up and down on his hard, long length, her eyes met with Jughead’s, causing them both to become even more turned on. Betty went faster and Jughead felt himself grow close, afraid of spilling all over her, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up, connecting their lips once more.  _

_ “You’re so talented.” He whispered, before pulling off her cardigan completely and removing the camesole she wore underneath it, once again left surprised as it was revealed she had no bra on. Of course, he wasn’t going to complain, and flipped her over so he was in complete control. His tongue teased around the nipple for a moment before Betty’s breathe deepened and he knew she wanted him, badly. He bit her nipple gently and moved his hand down her torso, stopping right above her waistband to make sure it was okay, all she had to do was nod her head ‘yes’ and his hand was slipping underneath the jean fabric. A loud moan escaped and she buckled her hips as his fingers touched her center, “You’re so wet.” Jughead said, most men would feel a sense of pride, but this simply turned him on more.  _

_ “Jughead.” Betty hissed through her loud gasps and moans. “I want you inside me.” She said, causing him to remove his mouth from her breasts and looked at her in surprise. Jughead pulled his hand out, and got off of Betty, reaching in his bed side table, he was able to locate the condoms and realized the box was empty. Betty reached her hand up and grabbed his arm, “I’m on the pill.” Normally, it was something Jughead would protest against, always wanting to double up on protection, but with Betty, it was different. This girl he’d only met an hour earlier had him more turned on than any other woman in his entire life.  _

_ “Okay.” He said, before pulling Betty’s jeans off completely and getting back on top of her, the head of his cock was teasing against her soaking wet center when she moaned and buckled her hips up once more. Not wasting any time in having this overly-attractive man inside of her. He groaned and lost every last bit of self control when he entered her, nesting his head in her neck, Jughead began biting and sucking again.  _

 

A knock on the door tore Betty away from her thoughts, “B, I’m going out for a coffee run. I should be back soon.” She heard Veronica say, and for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, another sigh left her mouth. Betty knew there was no better time than when she was alone to do this, so, after hearing the door click shut, Betty rubbed her face and walked to the bathroom. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that one answer on such a simple test could impact her life greatly, her heart was pounding as she pulled down her pants and removed the test from the small box. Betty set the test on the bathroom counter, allowing it to take the time it needed to make results, and her her mind wandered back to that night. It was only supposed to be some fun, nothing more was supposed to come out of it, but clearly, that was not the case. 

 

_ As Betty and Jughead reached their climaxes together, they both took a moment to cool down and breathe. Jughead went to the bathroom to clean up, and as Betty laid in his bed, she grew annoyed by the constant sound of his phone going off. She knew she had no right to check it, and that wasn’t her intention, until she saw the name that appeared across the screen. Chic Cooper. Betty sat up abruptly, and got off the bed to gather her clothes. Jughead came out of the bathroom and looked at her confused,  _

_ “Betty? I don’t want you to think you have to leave-” _

_ “Did you know who I was when we met at the party?” She asked harshly, turning to him as she pulled her jeans up her legs. Jughead stood with his mouth agape, how could she know about the plan? “Answer me.” Betty demanded.  _

_ “Yes.” Jughead sighed, it was then that he noticed his phone lighting up on his bedside table, and suddenly he couldn’t think. As Betty pulled on her cardigan and stormed out of the bedroom, Jughead chased after her. “Betty wait-”  _

_ “It doesn’t even matter. This was just a one time thing, don’t worry. You can tell my brother you kept me safe.” She snarled before opening the front door, walking out, and slamming it shut. Not daring to look back in the direction of Jughead’s apartment.  _

 

Looking at the small stick on her bathroom counter, Betty realized how wrong her words were. She knew she couldn’t completely blame Jughead for what had happened, Betty was the one to tell him she was on the pill. Not realizing that her period was all over the place, and she was currently taking the sugar pills. The few people Betty had slept with, she always demanded a condom even when she was on her pill, but something about Jughead made her lose herself completely. However, her words were still completely wrong. Jughead hadn’t kept her safe, if this test came back ‘positive’, he did anything but that. Wanting to avoid looking at the test for as long as possible, Betty ventured back to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She sighed as she logged in and realized she had forgotten to exit out of her last visited app. Shamefully, Betty had been searching for Jughead on social media, knowing that if the results were positive, he would need to know. Betty didn’t want anything from him, if anything, she didn’t want a child growing up with a father who ran a gang, but she knew more than anyone how badly children needed both parents, no matter how unfortunate the case may be. As anger filled her blood once more, she exited out of Facebook and went to Spotify. Music always calmed Betty down, even in her worst of moments, and right now, she needed a song. Betty put on her playlist and carried her phone with her back to the bathroom, she set it on the counter beside the little stick, and sighed once more before picking it up. Her heart was racing more now than she could ever remember it doing so in the past, staring at the results blankly, Betty didn’t know what else to do besides toss the test in the trash and run her hands under water before rubbing them over her face. She took one look in the mirror and noticed the trail of fallen tears down her cheeks, wiping them away, Betty grabbed her phone and marched out of the bathroom. 

Betty had no idea what the weather was like today, she was just praying that it was warm enough for her silk pajama shorts and crop-top hoodie. Wasting no time, she slid on a pair of runners and headed out of their apartment. After her night with Jughead, she didn’t want to go back to the party, and had to find her own way home from his place, so thankfully, she knew where to go. The streets were abnormally quiet for a Sunday morning, but she didn’t dare complain when within seconds, there was a taxi in front of her. With a few words of her destination, they were headed on their way. Betty gave the driver his money, telling him to keep the change as she pulled open the back door of the small car, and stood frozen in front of the building. It looked different in the pale morning sunlight compared to under a dark night-time sky, suddenly, feeling much more real. Working up the courage to walk inside, Betty stopped when her phone went off, Veronica was calling. 

“What’s up, V?” She asked.

“Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?” Veronica yelled from the other end of the call, Betty’s eyes widened, she couldn’t do this right now. 

“I’ll explain when I get home, but I’m dealing with something.” 

“What are you-” Betty didn’t let her finish as she hung up the call and shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket. 

With one last sigh, Betty opened the doors to the apartment building and approached the man she recognized from Veronica taking home at the party, “Excuse me, could you tell me which apartment is Jughead Jones?” The man looked her with wide eyes, it wasn’t often, if at all, that woman showed up asking for Jughead. They were all one time, under the dark sky hook ups. “Look, I get it. He’s your leader and you need to keep your gang under wraps, but this is urgent.” Betty said, still leaving the man speechless as no one in New York was supposed to know who they were. 

“Come with me.” Was all the man said as he headed towards the elevator, the ride up was silent and Betty felt uneasy as they travelled up. She could feel the man looking at her, and a part of her was unsure if he was trustworthy. Then again, Veronica had gone home with him and she was still live and well, so Betty put those thoughts away and focused on the situation at hand. “Jones.” The man said, opening the door for Betty, she walked in and that familiar feeling from the party came back. Jughead was doing push ups, he wasn’t an overly muscular man, but he was strong enough to send a chill down her spine. He stood up abruptly, looking shocked to see Betty standing in his apartment, again. 

He could tell by the look on her face that this was important, and so, looking at the man, he said, “Sweet Pea, care to give us a few moments alone?” Sweet Pea knew it wasn’t a question, and failure to leave them alone would result in some unpleasant situation, so, he nodded and headed back out of the apartment. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Jughead said, picking up his towel to wipe the sweat off his body. 

“If I’m being honest, I didn’t want to have to see you again.” Betty replied harshly, trying to ignore the feelings seeing him all sweaty gave her, remembering what put her in this position in the first place. “I’m not going to ask about why my brother was texting you, because truthfully, I don’t care. I’m not expecting anything from you either, but I need to tell you something.” She said, curling her hands into fists and feeling that all-too familiar sense of relief as her nails dug into the palms of her hands. “I want you to know I’m not the kind of girl to go around having one night stands.” 

“Betty, I didn’t think-” 

“Please, Jughead, just shut the fuck up and let me talk!” Betty snapped, somehow, she was unlike herself all over again, and it only happened around him. “I was feeling really sick, couldn’t keep food down at all for two weeks, and then I realized I hadn’t had my period in a while, so I went and bought a pregnancy test.” Jughead’s eyes went wide, his heart was racing and it wasn’t from his workout routine, ‘I took it an hour ago, and it came back positive.” Jughead knew what she was going to say, but hearing the words sent his head spinning and he stumbled back, leaning against the chair behind him and rubbing his hand over his face. “Like I said, I’m not expecting anything, I just thought you should know.” With that, Betty turned to walk out of the apartment, but this time was stopped with Jughead grabbing her arm. 

“Do you really think I’m not going to want to be a part of my child’s life?” Jughead asked, feeling shameful that Betty could think that, remembering all too well from his childhood of what it was like to have an absent father. 

“Well, we’ve only talked once and that entire night was based off a lie.” She snapped, pulling her arm back, “I don’t know you, Jughead. So, excuse me for not knowing if you’d want to step up and be a father to the child that resulted from a one night stand.” 

“Your brother and I know each other from when we were kids.” He said, throwing her off guard, “He knew that the Serpents were stationed in New York, and phoned me to keep an eye out for you at the party. It wasn’t a lie, I told you from the start I wasn’t there for the party.” Jughead looked at her with a small smile, she scoffed, because he was right. “I was only going to watch you and make sure no one else took you home, but this-” He pointed at her and back at himself, “Was never my intention. It just happened, I couldn’t turn you down.” Jughead sighed, grabbing onto her hands, “Chic talks about you all the time, and I remember when you were young, how I’d have to babysit you with him, you probably don’t remember that. When I saw you at the party I almost couldn’t believe you were the same person, you’ve grown up, and you’re so incredibly beautiful. I understand that it was a one night stand, but if you’re keeping the child, you’re not going to do it on your own.” It was true, Jughead would never leave a child the way his father left him. 

“Of course I’m going to keep it. I would never have an ab-” The word got stuck in Betty’s throat, a word she hated, “I would never do that.” 

“Can I just...you said you were on the pill?”

“I’m so used to just taking them all the time, I didn’t realize I was taking the sugar pill. It’s a four day pill, no medicine in it though.” Betty sighed, “I don’t blame you for this, just so y’know.”

“You might not, but when Chic finds out I’m a dead man.” Jughead laughed, “Here’s my number, so you can get a hold of me whenever something comes up, or if there’s an appointment you want me at.” He said, motioning for her phone. Betty handed it to him, and with a few taps of the screen, she had his number. “Let me give you a ride home, it’s the least I can do.” Betty was hesitant, but she didn’t really want to pay for a taxi again, so, with a small smile, she nodded her head ‘yes’ and opened the front door. Jughead grabbed his hoodie that was hanging and slipped it on her, following her out of the apartment. Two weeks ago, he had no idea a one night stand could lead to something like this. But for the first time in a very long time, he was thankful for the surprise his life brought him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: It's been quite a long time since I was on the pill, so I don't remember all the little affects and chances of pregnancy while on it.


End file.
